


An Alien in Thedas

by JTR01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: As a young mage tries to escape being killed by the templars, she encounters a boy named Kal.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lana Lang
Kudos: 2





	An Alien in Thedas

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the cutscene in the DLC Warden's Keep and takes place in 9:40 Dragon. I don't own Dragon Age or Superman.

Lanaya ran as fast as she could, praying to the gods that they wouldn't catch her. The eleven year old couldn't believe how stupid she had been by straying so far from her clan and now templars were after her. Except unlike before, when templars would take elves and out them in their Circles, they were going to kill her. She had overheard the elders talking and what she had overheard had giving her so many nightmares.

She had only wanted to get some flowers for her younger cousin Elora, not fear that her life would end today simply because she was a mage. When she had saw the templars and they had approached her with their swords, she had been frightened and reacted accordingly by freezing the legs of the templars closest to her. She had realised what a stupid mistake that had been and instantly ran, but not in the direction of her camp. No despite how scared she was Lanaya was smart enough to know what would happen to her family and friends if she did that.

She found herself emerging from the forest and in a field, the sun not that far away from setting. She looks behind her and saw that the templars were following close behind her, having been able to keep up with her despite their heavy armour. Looking around she saw a house nearby and behind it a village she recognized as Honnleaf, though that wasn't helpful to her. Humans wouldn't risk their lives for an elf, much less a mage elf, so she had to keep running. However she then made a mistake that couldn't be corrected as she tripped over something small but hard, crashing to the ground. Before she could do anything she felt a hand grab her arm, and she looked up to see a templar looking down at her with a sadistic smile.

"Well that was fun, but I think it's time we stopped." he told her despite how much she struggled, while his two friends caught up with them.

"Let go of me! Please, let go!" Lanaya begged, though she knew it was pointless. She saw what they were thinking on their faces, they had every intention of killing her just because if how she was born. She continued to struggle and then tried to use her magic, aiming her hand at her attacker's face. Suddenly however she felt like she was walking through a river, and at the corner of her eye she saw one of the templars glowing brightly. She instantly understood he was using his abilities to block her magic, making her powerless.

"Sorry elf, can't have you getting away can we. Now hold still." the templar holding said before pushing her down to the ground on her back. Lanaya tried to escape, but he had a tight grip on her shoulders that kept her on the ground, and she looked up to his friend pulling his sword out while the other watched happily. She continued to scream, beg and struggle with all he might while tears poured down her cheek, hoping for some kind of miracle as the templar aimed his weapon at her head.

"Let her go!" a young voice called out, surprising everyone inn the field. The templars tore their attention away from her and Lanaya turned to see a human boy, around her age or maybe a year younger, glaring at the templars. He was wearing dirty clothes, and had a round baby like face that contrasted the fiery determination in his eyes.

"Who do you think you are boy, talking to us like that?" the templar holding Lanaya down asked with annoyance, his grip remaining as strong as ever. "You should be showing us respect."

"My father owns these fields. And I'm not going to show respect to someone who is going to hurt a girl." the boy replied firmly, the disgust on his face clear to all who looked at him.

"You can see that we're templars boy. And this isn't a girl, it's a dirty elf and a mage. So why don't you run back home and let us do our duty." the one who sapped her of her magic said, visibly younger than his companions.

"Not going to happen. So let her go." the boy told them, not flinching as the templar with his sword out began to approach him. "I won't say it again."

The one with the sword looked back at his friends with a grin, like he couldn't believe this was happening, before facing the boy again. With his sword hanging idle in his right hand, he lifted his left slowly and when the boy didn't even flinch, he swung it backhanded to the boy's face. Lanaya shut her eyes in sympathy, surprised and sorry that a human was risking his life to help her, but her eyes shot open when a older voice cried out in pain. Dropping the sword, the templar fell to his knees moaning in pain as he clutched his hand. She felt the hand at her shoulders loosen as the two templar next to her stared with the same shock as Lanaya, while the boy only rubbed his jaw as if it had been a minor discomfort. Before anyone could do anything else, the boy grabbed the templar by the neck of his armour and listen the templar above him, before throwing him to the side. The elf and two humans humans could only watch as the templar collided with a tree before falling to the ground, and after a few seconds they realised the collision must have knocked him unconscious. They turned their has back at the boy, who only looked at them with sadness.

"Please just leave. I don't want to hurt anyone." the boy told them, almost sounding like he was begging.

"He's some kind of mage!" the one holding her snarled as he let go and pulled his sword out, charging towards the boy. Meanwhile the templar close to her glowed with light again as he tried to stop the boy from doing what ever he did before, though Lanaya knew instinctively it couldn't be magic. She hadn't sense anything like that from the boy, and the world stayed immutable when he defeated the templar. Part of her knew she should take this opportunity to run, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop her fascination with what was happening from ruling her actions, so instead she stayed and waited to see what would happen next.

When the boy fell to the ground, her heart fell as her hope she will survive this vanish. But then she saw the templar's sword, which was now bent from where it had hit the boy who was quickly pushed himself up to his feet. She saw a little bit of fear in his features, but then she saw where the sword had hit him in his arm. The cloth was torn and there was a visible bruise, but nothing more than that. Much to her confusion the boy's eyes focused on the hilt of the shocked templar's sword, but then she got her answer when the man began to scream in pain and dropped d his sword. She saw him tear off his gloved hand, and she began to wonder if she was going crazy. Because the man's hand was bright red, as of it had been placed in scalding hot water, and she watched with some amazement as the templar decided to do the smart thing and run. He ran straight past his unconscious ally and into the forest, and she heard him praying to the Maker as he did. Suddenly she felt a hand grip her hair and a metal blade placed at her throat, both belonging to the remaining templar.

"He might be a coward, but I'm not. I don't know what sort of abomination you are but-" he began to shout, before there was a large gust of wind. Lanaya blinked rapidly and looked around in puzzlement as she saw the sword dropped to the ground, while the templar and the boy had vanished. Then she heard the faint sound of screaming from above and she looked up to see two dots in the sky. Despite the impossibility of it, she knew what it was before it was proven when the dote flew down suddenly.

"Now that I've made it clear, get your friend and leave. Never come back and never speak about it to anyone." the boy told the templar as he let go of his arm, dropping the man to the ground while the boy majestically floated down. The templar, his face pale with terror, was on his feet and carrying his unconscious friend away before the boy had even stopped speaking. Soon it was just Lanaya and her human, or seemingly human, saviour in the field with neither speaking. Eventually however, the boy looked at her and made steps in her direction. Fear over took her and she got ready to run, but paused when she saw the boy take a few steps back.

"Don't worry. I'm promise, I'm not going to hurt you." he told her calmly, and while her parents would naturally call her crazy she believed him. As she looked into his eyes, despite having seen him do things that defy all logic and would terrify any sane person, all she saw was compassion and honesty.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly, feeling more reassured when he smiled.

"My name's Kal. I promise you, I'm a friend and I only want to help." he told her before walking closer and sticking his hand out. "And you are?"

"I'm Lanaya." she answered while grabbing his hand, and he then effortlessly pulled her to her feet. She blushed a little when she saw how close they were then standing together and took a few steps back before speaking. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. So do you live around here? I don't think I've seen you around." Kal asked her.

"No, I'm Dalish. My tribe moved into the forest about a week ago." she answered, not sure why she was telling him this. Despite having just met him, there was something that told her that she could trust him with anything.

"Well it's getting pretty late and I'm in no hurry to tell my parents what happened. Perhaps I could walk you there? Keep you company or something. Don't worry I'll go home once we're close enough, that way people won't think I kidnapped you or something." he said and Lanaya instantly knew that if any other human had asked her this, she would believe it to be a trick of some kind.

But with Kal she could see the innocence in his eyes, the absolute honesty in what he had said and the worry about what could happen to her in the forest at night. So after a slow and why nod, the two began to walk into the forest. She wondered as they started to converse whether she should ask about his miraculous abilities, but quickly decided it didn't matter to her. If he wasn't going to explain, it wasn't really her place to ask. So instead they talked about their lives and family, laughing and smiling while Lanaya figure out the direction to her home, knowing that nobody will ever believe this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. In case it wasn't clear Lanaya is meant to be the counterpart to Lana Lang and the fact she is a mage is a reference to the more strange and magical stories involving the character. Since you can forge a sword using an item found after the Superman cutscene which is clearly a reference to Superman: Kal, that is why Superman is called Kal in this.


End file.
